The Darkness Rises
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: What if Harry was never a potter but a stolen child? What truths will be unveiled? bonds will be tested, Friendships made, and the war who will win when Harry chooses his side. all that and more will happen in when the darkness rises. this a Au after the first potions class of sixth year. Slughorn does not make an appearance. Au Dark Harry, Creature Harry, Mpreg. Read and review.
1. Prologe

**_Prologue_**

In the woods of England a small family sat together in a beautiful glad. This family was not normal though, they were werewolves. The oldest male was a man with long silver hair that reached just past his shoulders, he had silver eyes speckled with Amber, he was broad shouldered and strong you could tell just by looking at the man that he was an Alpha male. This male was also the head of a very large pack one of the largest in all of England and Scotland. By his side was his mate the Alpha Numero of the pack, he had shoulder length black hair with sparkling emerald green eyes. He was not as big as his mate but a lot bigger than most submissive wolves and could fight with the best of them. There was a child and a young adult with them one was twenty-one and was a spitting image of the Alpha male except that his features were softer like the Alpha Numero. He was their oldest cub and a born werewolf not bitten.

But there was the child who was a little different from the rest of the family as he was still their cub a born werewolf in all rights but he was what was known as a werewolf squib but unlike a magical squib a werewolf squib could be awakened as the all it is for a werewolf squib is that the werewolf gene is dormant so all they have to do is be bitten and they would be as they would have been if the gene was active. Usually a child is given the choice when they a six or seven depending on when the parents agree the child is ready to understand what they are deciding.

This child's name was Aris Shay Grayback, he looked at lot like the Alpha Numero Shay John Grayback nee Draven but in his green eyes he had silver specks that made his eyes shine like little starts were in his eyes. Aris also had silver highlights in his hair that matched that of his father's and brother's. Aris was six years old now and had been given the choice to be bitten or not by his parents two weeks before now they were there to talk about his choice.

"Aris, Two weeks ago you were given the choice whether or not you wanted to be bitten. We told you that you had as much time as you needed to make your decision. You asked me to bring us all her today to hear your decision. What have you decided cub?" Altire Jason Grayback asked his youngest cub, hoping his youngest would want to take the bite but understood if he did not.

Shay cut in knowing not to influence his son "No Matter what you decide you will always be our Cub and we will always love you. But the choice must be yours." Shay held his youngest cub close for a moment kissing his head.

Once Shay had released Aris Fenir stepped in "Even when we fight, or just annoyed with one another your always my little brother who I will always protect. No one is allowed to pick on you but me." Then Fenir grabbed his brother into a head lock getting a cry of indignation and a "Fenir, get off!" from Aris before he continued "Beside, who else won't get scared of me when I tease and ruff them up a little. I only have you for that." Fenir let his brother go laughing then ruffling his brothers hair.

Aris hugged both of his parents then his brother "Thanks. Yes dad I did ask you all here because I made my decision but in all honesty it was not a choice at all. I already knew what I wanted but I knew it was a big choice so I had to think it over more. But I still came up with the same answer." The boy smiled happily as he said "I want to-"

Before Aris could finished loud bangs went off all around them, Before he could understand what was going on Aris was pulled into his brother's Arms and behind their parents who were in full wolf form growling and snapping at the intruders. Standing in front of his family was Albus Dumbledore but the ones that scared him the most were the other wizards and witches who had a crest on their robes, they were the hunt. A group of witches and wizards that hunted werewolves illegally.

Aris got even more frightened as he saw his parents starting to fight back as the hunt tried to close in around them. His brother shifted to his wolf form and stood over his brother protecting him, snapping and snarling at anyone who came near them. But before Aris could see the outcome of the fight and if his family would be ok he was snatched from his brother's side. He started screaming out for his family only to hear them screaming out for him in return, that was the last thing he hear as he was side along appirated to a huge circular room with two other people other than his abductor waiting there. Soon after Aris knew no more and would not again for another sixteen years.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Harry Potter stood outside the Potions classroom waiting for his first Potions class of his sixth year. After all that had happened Harry had decided that he was done hiding the intelligence that he had especially not after what he knew after the conversations he heard the year before when he used the Marauders map.

His now former Friends stood five feet to his left sneering at him. Harry had found out that Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Ginny Weasley had been paid to befriend him. Ginny had also been paid to seduce and get pregnant by Harry.

Last night he finally got tired of all the pretending he had done since right before the end of the year before and he had blown up at all three of them the night before.

( _Flashback)_

 ** _Harry was trying to get his homework done but kept being distracted on purpose by Ganger and Weasley and it was starting to piss him off._**

 ** _Finally after Ron asking for the tenth time to play wizarding chest and Ginny trying to flirt with him Harry had had enough. "That It! No Weasel I will not play chess with you now or ever again. You are a jealous egotistical prat who only wants fame and money. You also want to use me to get a job that you don't deserve. And I know you got paid from my money to do it all. Most of your family did actually only Charlie, Fred, and George did not and I will no longer have anything to do with any of you."_**

 ** _Harry paused to catch his breath when Ginny put a hand on his arm thinking it would calm him down but it just set him off again as he growled "Ginerva, if you want to keep that hand you will remove it from my person. You are nothing to me, you don't think I don't know that you have slept with every boy in Hogwarts except me multiple times all the while claiming that it was practice for me and that I was ok with it. I will be making a mass statement for the prophet which I will be sending out tonight with evidence about all of you. Hopefully I can salvage my reputation that you three have destroyed."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Now let's move to Granger."Harry thought before he could open his mouth Grangers Holier than thou attitude reared its head_**

 ** _"_** ** _Harry James Potter, How dare you speak to them like that after everything we have done for you?!" Granger Screamed_**

 ** _Everyone was already pissed off at Ronald and Ginny for what they had just heard now Hermione had just dug herself a hole too not realizing that everyone only put up with her because of Harry._**

 ** _If Harry had been mad before now he was pissed his voice could have froze water it was so cold "What you have done for me?" Harry asked nodded his head "Let's count them off shall we? All three of you and most of the Weasley's were paid to care and be my friends. Ginny was paid to seduce and get pregnant by me. Ronald was paid to befriend me and to keep me distracted from my study's. For doing so he was promised and Aura position and fame for it, when that would never have happened because he would have had to earn it, it cannot be given. You Granger were paid to befriend me, make sure I did not learn anything other than what Dumbles wanted me to learn and to report to him everything I tell you." Harry paused for a second to calm down again "If that is doing something for me I'd rather you did nothing. Know that the moment I say the word that everything any of you got will be returned with interest and any assets and money will be used to pay it. Yes Ronald that includes the burrow. From now on none of us are friends and none of you are to get near me or try to befriend me again, or you'll find out just what I can do to my enemy's. Fred, George, and Charlie will know what everything so don't try to lie to the Ronald."_**

 ** _After that Harry went to bed putting a spell on his curtains so that only he could open them. What he dreamt about confused him so much that when he woke he could not help but wonder if it was a dream or if it was really his memory._**

 _(Flashback)_

Harry thought about the dream again wondering why he felt as if it was a memory and his memory at that. " _I hope the potion today can help me know for sure if this dream was true or not."_ Harry thought just as Snape made his usual entrance. Harry had a crush on Severus Snape for a while so it made him think that Snape looked hot when he made those dramatic entrances.

Severus looked around annoyed at some of the faces he saw in his six year potions class hoping he could get rid of a few today if they did not pass this test.

"Today you will be brewing a heritage potion. Once it is finished if the potion is passable I will call you up one by one to test your potion. Any unusual results and you will be asked to remain after class. This is also a test anyone who does not make at least a EE grade potion will be kicked out of the class and unable to return as the class will be stricken from your schedule. Instructions are on the board." When no one moved he snapped "Well what are you waiting for the ingredients to prepare themselves!"

Harry started his potions with the competence that he had had since first year but had his while when no one was looking putting ingredients that would ruin but not cause damage anyone else into Granger's and Weasley's potions snickering to himself the whole time. He expertly set up his station then started preparing all his ingredients before he started to add them to his potion.

When he did not have to yell at anyone Severus watched Harry wondering where he suddenly got the intelligence to do potions. "Potter, were did this potion's knowledge come from and why did you not show it before?"

Not even looking up Harry replied "I always had it sir. It was beaten into me quite literally from a young age that if I did better than my cousin I would get beaten for it. So when I came to Hogwarts I decided to stay at Ronald's level but I am tired of hiding sir. You will be seeing my competence in all my work from now on."

Severus nodded the Ronald's cauldron exploded and Severus kicked him out telling him not to come back for he no longer had the class. Granger went next because she had ruined her potion so bad unknowingly because of Harry's help which made him snicker as she whined that she did every step to the letter. Severus did not want to hear it and told her he would not abide her whining or the potion that was so badly ruined it would not even pass for any type of potion and to get out of his class.

Soon after those left finished their potions and they went up one by one until it was Harry's turn. He poured his potion on the parchment which Snape help up so Harry could not see it but he did see Snape's eyes go wide in shock before it was hidden behind his masks again "Mr. Potter stay after class. Everyone else clean your stations and get out." Soon enough the other were gone and Harry was sitting in Snape's office wondering what was on his test that has surprised Snape so.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter2_**

All Severus could think was that it was a good thing that he was a friend of Fenir because this information would most likely make him have to go to the Alpha's territory soon, and if you were not a friend then you would be ripped to shreds before you could speak. That it was about the young man that Severus secretly had a major crush on was the source of this made Severus even more on edge.

"Mr. Potter have you ever heard the name Arid before. I need you to answer me honestly." Severus's voice was surprisingly gentle as he spoke then watched Harry's expressions hoping to get some insight to what he was thinking.

Harry on the other hand was shocked that Severus was being so gentle with him and at the question but answered in turn "Last night sir, I had a strange dream but it felt like a memory, my memory. In it there was Fenir Grayback he was twenty-one, he was with two men who I for some reason know where his parents. But there was a boy there he looked at lot like the Alpha Numero."

Severus stopped him there asking "How do you know that term only werewolves or werewolf friends know that term and I know Lupin never taught it to you?"

Harry was shocked by that "I don't know all I know is that it felt right like I already knew it. I don't understand how I know half of what I know." Severus just nodded and motioned for Harry to continued "The boy was a squib wolf who was given the choice to have his wolf awaken or to remain as he was. His name was Aris. Before he could tell them his decision there were ambushed by Dumbledore and the hunt, Arid was taken." Harry rubbed his temples trying to alleviate the pressure building there "Why do you ask Professor?"

All Severus did was hand over his heritage test saying "These do not lie."

Harry took the test, his hands shaking as he turned it over. Right where his name was supposed to be it said,

 _Adopted Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Given Name: Aris Shay Grayback_

Right next to his name was a name of a sibling

 _Fenir Altire Grayback_

Then finally his parents

 _Altire Jason Grayback_ and _Shay Jon Grayback nee Draven._

"It was me." Harry whispered before he doubled over in with a cry of pain holding his head. Severus was in front of the young man that he had grown to care for over the last two years trying to comfort him through the pain. "Clam down Harry let it come, let it happen."

Severus watched as Harry grew in size, then his hair lengthened till it reached his shoulders and gained silver highlights. Other small changed happened as well.

Harry leaned against his potions professor as what had just happened settled. "Harry are you alright." Severus asked holding the boy close trying to give what comfort he could.

"My name is no longer Harry Potter, that boy died at three months shy of a year old. I am once again Aris Grayback." Aris paused for a second before asking still leaning against his professor enjoying the contact as he tried to get the strength to move "Sir, who's side are you really on?"

Severus thought about telling him the lie he told everyone else but then remembered who this young man was related to and he much he cared for the boy himself and decided on telling him the truth. "I am on Tom's side, I spy on Dumbledore for him by letting Dumbledore think I am spying on Tom for him. Tom has tried to get me to stop for a year now and now that the life debt I own the old coot is paid I am thinking about it." Severus helped the young man sit up and checked him over glad to find there was no injury done to him.

Once Aris had the strength to stand he turned to Severus "Please take me to my brother, I need to see him." Severus nodded gabbing Aris's arm saying "Dumbledore has a hold in the wards that lets me pass through as I need. Are you ready?"

Aris nodded right before he was sucked down a straw that was side along apparition.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

( _Unknown place)_

Fenir was looking over his pack while his mind wondered back to the past to a time when his little brother Aris and him and chased each other through the fields. Aris's laughter when he would get caught. How he would snuggle up to him while Fenir was in wolf form on full moon nights. How he would allow their papa to give him a tongue bath on those nights as well. "Damn how much I miss him." Fenir whispered not realizing that someone was close enough to hear him when a pair of strong arms that always made him feel safe no matter how old he got

"We all do. I will never forgive the hunt for what they did. We just have to live the best we can in memory of him." Altire hugged his son close glad he had not lost both his sons that day. "But why did he have to die he was only a cub."

Shay butted in kneeling in front of his alpha son "The hunt did not care whether they killed the young or the old as long as they killed one of us." Just then the sound of apparition sounded just in the boundary of their territory making Fenir growl going on the defensive until he recognized one of the scents their

"It's Severus but he knows the rules why would he bring someone here?" Fenir asked confused right at that moment Shay doubled over clutching his chest breathing heavily.

"Shay what is it, what is wrong?" Altire worriedly asked assessing his mate looking for the cause until Shay looked into his eyes with tears in his eyes but instead of answering he just said "I'm going with you, whoever Severus brought I need to see. Just trust me on this Altire please."

Altire nodded seeing his mate was not going to back down "Then I am going with you. Fenir let's go and see who this stranger that Severus brought with him is."

Fenir nodded shifting into his wolf form and bounding away followed closely by his parents.

Severus and Aris stopped in a clearing not far from where the pack stayed. Aris was afraid that with everything that had happened over the last fifteen years that his brother would no longer accept him. He was startled out of his thoughts by a growl that was demanding submission, and even though he was a squib wolf the instincts were still there. Aris dropped to the floor barring his neck in submission not looking up.

"Why did you bring a stranger with you Severus you know the rules so you better have a good reason." Fenir growled out Aris's breath spike at the sound of his brother's voice.

"I have good reason but you will not believe me on my testimony alone because he was believed to be dead. He was just well hidden right under our noses." Severus replied.

Shay put a hand on his son's shoulder calming him before he looked at the young man on the ground in a submissive pose only known to their kind. Walking slowly forward till he was right in front of the young man. Kneeling down watching the boy closely noticing things that told him that his suspicions were right but he had to know for sure "Look at me pup." He said using the non family way of addressing a young cub.

The young man slowly looked up till Shay was looking right into eyes that were exactly like his cubs "What is your name, I think I already know but I need you to confirm my suspicions."

The boy took a shuddering breath before replying "My name is Aris Shay Grayback, I know that my name is not enough so you can ask me anything to confirm that I am who I say I am."

That is when Altire stepped in hoping this boy answered correctly because if he answered wrongly it would break all their hearts again "Before we lost our cub he was given a choice. What was the choice and what was his answer?"

"The choice was given to me two weeks before I was taken, the choice was weather I wanted to have my wolf awaken or remain as I was. Though it was not much of a choice to begin with because I already knew what I wanted even though I thought it over to be sure. I had asked you to gather papa and Fenir to the clearing where it all happened. You all told me that no matter my choice you would still love me." All of those that had been there that day could tell this boy was telling the truth so far as he was speaking as if he was there and telling things that someone who was not there would not have known but they stayed silent until then end hoping that they were right "I never got to tell you my choice as all I got out was 'I want to' before the bangs sounded around us. We were surrounded by the hunt. Fenir tried to protect me but as he was distracted I was taken from his side. I cried out trying to get back to. The last thing I heard before I was side along appriated was all of you call out my name. I ended up in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts the Potter's were there waiting. I tried to struggle tried to get away but the bound me to the floor. I listened to what they were saying, I found out that the real potter child was dead had died three weeks before his first birthday and it was coming in two days. They wanted to use me, they talked about ways to bind me to them without me fighting them. James Potter mentioned a deageing potion at that I started to struggle harder when Lilly mentioned a memory suppression potion to block my memories. Dumbledore told them to hold me down, while he forced the potions down my throat. I tried not to swallow them but held my nose closed and held his hand under my mouth until I swallowed. All I know is that the Potter's blood adopted me because they talked about while waiting for the potions to kick in. after they did I knew nothing else. The only reason I found out today was because of the heritage potion being brewed in class and the dreams of my memory the night before. It set everything into motion it made me remember and flushed everything they had done out. I asked Severus to take me to Fenir I knew he survived because of all the lies I heard about him. I did not know that you or papa survived but I am glad you did. I hope I can still come home even after everything, if not I understand but I will not fight against you in this god forsaken war. Now you know everything." Aris looked down trying to hid his tears while he shook with all the emotions he was trying to hide.

Shay was fighting back tears at all the things his cub had been forced through, while Altire and Fenir wanted to make heads role but knew that Aris needed them right now.

Fenir was the one to step forward first, kneeling in front of his little brother before he pulled his brother into his arms burying his face in his hair taking in his scent. Pulling away and making his brother look in his eyes before saying "No matter what has happened in the years we have been apart, you have been and always will be my little brother and will always have a home with me." Aris cried out his relief until his dad and papa had took him in their arms nuzzling him and marking him like they used to while Aris clung to them both crying happily.

Once their reunion had calmed down and emotions were not running as high Aris asked "Is that choice I had still there or is it too late?" Altire cupped his cubs cheek as he said "It will always be open, all you have to do is make the choice." "Then my choice is the same now as it was then, I want my wolf awakened I want to stay with my family."

"Then tomorrow night before the full moon rises since Fenir is the alpha of the pack now he will be the one to do it and you will run with the pack tomorrow night." Shay was so happy at his sons choice as he hugged his cub close as if he let go he would disappear.

Altire stood and walked over to the man who gave him his cub back leaned in so only Severus could hear "I know you care for my son, and I owe you a debt for bring him home. We gave you a choice, it is up to you if you will take it. But I am more than happy to welcome you whatever choice you make."

Severus nodded thinking seriously about his choice that he had been given.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Severus did not return to Hogwarts that night he stayed with that pack watching how pack life worked trying to decide what he was going to do, but he knew that that choice heavily relied on what Aris felt for him. He did know that he would not stay there if the one he loved did not return his feelings because it would be too painful to see the one he loved with someone else day to day.

At that moment Severus saw Aris with his dad Altire talking quietly Aris looked sad and ashamed but Altire looked pissed and he knew something was going on.

Aris was talking with his dad for a while before Altire asked how his childhood was since the Potter's got themselves killed early on. Aris tried to avoid the topic but his dad would not let up. "Aris, you can tell your papa and I anything If they hurt you in any way I'll be taking care of it with your papa. But we can't help you if you do not tell us, so please tell me."

Tears ran down Aris's face as he nodded "Just promise you won't leave me after."

Altire could not stand the brokenness in his sons voice, he pulled his child into his arms resting his chin one top of his sons head before saying "I promise you that no matter what happened you will always be my cub and nothing and no one will ever change that."

Aris snuggled into his dad's embrace for a few minutes before he started talking and Altire held his cub through the whole explanation. Harry explained about the abuse he suffered, how he was practically a slave in the Dursley house. He then went on to tell his dad about the cupboard under the stairs. How he did not even know his own name until he was about five. And finally he asked "I can show you the scars if you want, I don't think a bone in my body had not been broken and/or dislocated at one point or another." Before his dad could even respond he took off his shirt and dropped the Glamors that he held day to day.

Altire's eyes got as big as saucers when he took in his son's scars he knew what he was going to do the minute he saw them but he also knew his son needed his reassurance that he was not going to abandon him. He pulled Aris back into his arms holding him close, breathing in his scent for a few minutes. He felt that if he let go his son, his cub would disappear. "I know that you might be thinking that we are going to turn you away. But I can assure you for your papa, your brother, and I that we love you and will never let you go now that we have you back no matter what happened. You're my cub and I'm not letting you go, you're home now where you belong and you never have to leave again."

With that Aris broke down in his dad arms finally feeling like he was defiantly home and that he was finally safe.

After a while Aris calmed down and another thing he wanted to ask his dad came to mind "Dad, I need your advice on something."

Altire smiled looking down at his child "Alright what is it?" he asked knowing that he missed his cub asking for his help on things.

"Well, I have fallen in love with Severus over the last two years and I don't know if I should tell him or not and even if he did agree would he be allowed to stay? I really don't know what to do dad, what do I do?" Aris looked up at his dad, puppy dog eyes on full affect begging for his dad's advice.

Altire could not help but laugh at his sons puppy eyes before he answered "Alright All I can tell you is go talk to him his answers on how he feels about you will depend on if he can stay or not. We will be here for you either way." He kissed his cubs temple before continuing "How about you go talk to him now, I need to talk to your brother and after we both meet back here and you can tell me what he said ok."

Aris nodded hoping that Severus at least cared for him if nothing else, as he walked over to Severus he was nervous but knew he needed to know.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Severus had watched the whole conversation and had noticed when Aris dropped the glamors that he had been wearing and was livid at the scars he saw on the one he loves body. But when Severus saw the look on Altire's face and knew that the elder wolf would be going to kill whoever had hurt his cub, but Severus was going to ask if he was staying that he was able to go and help hurt those that had hurt his love.

Once he saw that the conversation was over he turned is head slightly but still watched them secretly, but when he saw that Aris was coming over to talk to him he got a little nervous but excited at the same time. Hiding his emotions so not to let on that he was hoping for Aris to talk to him, a few second later Aris stopped in front of him hesitating before he started to speak.

"May sit and talk with you Severus?" Aris asked looking nervous but hopeful

Severus just smiled lightly before he motioned for Aris to sit on the boulder next to him "Is there anything specific you wanted to talk about?" When Severus saw the blush on Aris's cheeks he got intrigued wondering what could make the man he loved blush like that.

"Yes actually, um, I wanted to that you first for bringing home and also for the part you have played in helping me find out what was hidden."

Severus was a little let down at that but replied "oh, you, your welcome."

Aris heard the disappointment in Severus's voice and wondered about it but decided to continue anyway that was just to get some of his nervousness out "I also wanted to talk to you about something else. I have had feelings for you for two years now before I remembered who I really was, I just never thought you would ever even look at me that way because I was too young but now I wonder if I even have a chance. If you would even look at me that way or if should shove off now."

By the time Aris was finished Severus had a look of pure happiness on his face as he said "You have no Idea how much I wanted to know the same. I fell in love with you almost a year and half ago I just didn't dare approach it at the time and I was going to wait till you were at least seventeen but now I don't have to. I guess now it is my turn to ask something, if I stay and take the choice your father gave to me of being turned would you be with me?"

At Severus's question Aris did not respond with words he surged forward kissing Severus passionately, when Severus responded with just as much fever Aris's hand entangled itself in Severus's hair while Severus hand's gripped Aris's hips.

When they finally came up for air Aris gasped "Does that answer your question?"

Severus chuckled lightly pecking Aris on the lips "Yes it defiantly does. I we should tell you family. Let's hope they won't rip me to shreds for this."

All Aris could do was laugh before he stood taking Severus's hand and pulling him to his feet and to follow him as they walked across the clearing the pack was in to where he knew his dad, papa, and brother would be talking. He hoped they would accept that he wanted to be with Severus as his mate one his wolf's awakening was done.

Severus hoped the same but also hoped that they would allow him to help with hurt whoever hurt the man he loved and hoped to spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
